Finds its Place
by Mahina-chan
Summary: Quand le chemin des exorcistes croise celui d'un trio peu commun. La magie a-t-elle sa place? C'est mon premier résumé dsl s'il est nul EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Ptit mot: **Ceci est ma première fic, soyer indulgents onegai :)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Man appartient évidement à , les autres sont à moi

* * *

Prologue

Pourquoi c'est ainsi, pourquoi ma vie n'est que succession de malheurs...

J'ai été fille, orpheline, esclave,traquée,j'ai fui, parcouru des kilomètres pour enfin trouver la paix. Au lieu de ça, je n'ai trouvé que le mépris, la peur, le rejet. Mon seul réconfort s'est trouvé dans un autre rejet du village, une si petite chose.

Mais revenons à aujourd'hui, je suis bloquée dans un cul-de-sac, face à ma mort imminente. Devant moi se trouve une créature informe déguisée d'un masque à l'expression pathétiquement tragique. Cette chose braque des canons sur moi. Je pourrai révéler ma nature et me défendre, malheureusement, j'ai déjà épuisée mes forces sur une trentaine de ces créatures une demi-journée plus tôt. Je dois alors laisser la mort m'emporter même si cela signifie laisser Lily livrée à elle-même, Kasai veillera sur elle. Je ferme donc les yeux, m'abandonnant à mon sort. J'entends du bruit, ma mort ne vient pas. C'est alors que quelqu'un prononce les mots « Innocence activation ».


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **L'univers appartiendra toujours à Katsura Hoshino, le trio est à moi**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant moi la créature est prise de convulsions, quelque chose la traverse, elle explose en poussière et dévoile derrière elle une personne vêtue d'une cape noire brodée d'une croix d'argent.

-Et un de plus!

L'individu perçoit alors ma silhouette à travers le brouillard, il tente de parler mais je disparaissait avant même que la fumée ne se dissipe.

Heureusement pour moi, il me reste assez d'énergie pour apparaître devant la chaumière abandonnée.

Là, Lily me retrouve à demi consciente devant la porte. Je ne vois plus que du noir mais je sens qu'elle me tire à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Kasai.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon évanouissement mais on est déjà le matin.

Je me réveille et constate que Lily est à côté du lit et est encore endormis à mon chevet.

Je me redresse dans le lit mais je réveille la petite fille à côté de moi qui se jette alors à mon cou.

-Grande sœur!

Je la réconforte en la serrant dans mes bras, c'est vrai que mon arrivée n'était pas des plus rassurante, je me promet alors de ne plus l'inquiéter.

Elle se reprend alors et me sourit.

-Je t'ai réchauffée la tisane que tu avais préparé, Kasai va être content maintenant que tu es réveillée, il monte la garde dehors.

Ledit Kasai entra et vint me lécher la main avant de me fixer de ses yeux d'émeraude. Je sais, je n'aurait pas du trainer en ville, j'aurais du rentrer plus tôt au lieu de faire peur à Lily.

Le loup gris comprit mes sentiments et se laissa caresser quelques secondes avant de retourner à son poste.

Lily vint vers moi avec la tasse ou la tisane fumait encore d'un doux parfum de menthe et de miel.

Je laissait le breuvage me réchauffer en repensant aux événements antérieurs. Que sont ces créatures? Pourquoi me traquent-elles? Qui sont ces personnes aux croix d'argent?

Tant de questions, mais pour l'heure, je me réfugiais dans le réconfort d'une famille et d'une tisane bien chaude.

Du côtés des exorcistes:

Daisya venait d'abattre un énième akuma.

-Quoi? Il n'y a personne?

Plus loin, on l'appelait.

-Magne toi, on a pas que ça à faire.

-Oui, on doit chercher pourquoi les akumas viennent ici, ils doivent bien chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, annonça un autre de ces compagnons.

-Oui je sais mais j'ai cru voir...

-Allez on y va, annonça le brun.

-Ok...

-C'est bizarre, annonça le plus grand de tous.

-Quoi?

-Mon innocence ne réagit pas, pourtant les akumas doivent surement pourchasser un compatible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lança Daisya.

-Je comprend, dit le brun, les akumas ne cherchent donc pas quelqu'un de lié à l'innocence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent alors?

-Je vais appeler le QG, décida le plus grand.

Plus tard, le QG trouvant cela effectivement anormal décida d'envoyer un exorciste en plus, quelqu'un qui pourrait graver cette évènement étrange dans sa mémoire. Cet exorciste rejoignit les autres deux jours plus tard

Fin POV exorcistes.


	3. Chapter 2

_DGM appartient évidement à Hoshino-sama, le trio est à moi**  
**_

_Désolée mais je ne pouvais pas publier, je n'étais pas chez moi et n'avais pas mon ordi ni internet.  
_

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain je me sentis rétablis, je me préparais donc à partir au village afin de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner grande sœur?

Lily était accrochée à ma cape d'un air suppliant, elle voulait vraiment venir. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, elle serait partie de son côté amadouer les gens pour leur faire donner de quoi manger.

-Désolée Lily, mais le village est bien plus dangereux qu'à l'ordinaire en ce moment, il y rodent d'étranges créatures mortelles.

La fillette baissa alors la tête en faisant la moue.

Je m'accroupis et posa ma main sur sa tête en l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Lorsque les choses se seront calmées tu pourra venir avec moi. En attendant restez près de la chaumière avec Kasai et cherchez des baies et de petites proies. Si je ne trouve rien au village j'irai à la ville un peu plus loin pour tenter de ramener de l'argent, ils ne connaissent pas notre identité là bas, ils n'ont pas encore d'à priori sur nous. Ne m'attendez pas, commencez à manger si je tarde à arriver. C'est d'accord?

-Oui grande sœur...

Kasai me fixa un instant. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, je le comprenais. Son regard sonnait comme un avertissement «Fais attention et rentre saine et sauve cette fois.». J'acquiesçais et le loup m'accompagna jusqu'au reste du portail avec Lily.

Je partis donc vêtue d'une robe bleue claire et de ma cape bordeaux, portant avec moi un panier en osier que la fillette avait trouvée un an auparavant dans la chaumière.

Je marchais donc durant une demie heure avant de pouvoir entrevoir les premières habitations.

Je n'entra pas directement dans le village, c'était jour de marché, je m'arrêta donc derrière un arbre et entrepris d'observer cette ambiance chaleureuse. Pratiquement tout le monde était dehors, ça discutait de partout, on pouvait sentir les odeurs de tous les produits présents sur les étalages. Je respirait ces odeurs avant d'entreprendre d'entrer dans le village. Mon arrivée eu l'effet d'une douche glacée. L'ambiance retomba lorsque les premiers habitants m'aperçurent. Certains m'ignoraient, d'autres commençaient à parler dans mon dos, je sentais les regards remplis de haine de ceux-ci. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention était beaucoup plus rare par ici. Un groupe d'individus avait lui aussi perçut le changement d'atmosphère. Ils portaient tous des manteaux brodés de cette croix d'argent que j'avais aperçus une lune plus tôt. Je reconnus celui à la cape, il y avait aussi trois autres hommes avec lui, un brun qui portait un sabre, un qui était grand et qui portait une sorte de casque et un autre qui était roux et dont le bandeau vert cachait l'un de ses yeux. Je passai mon chemin. Les commerçants ne me connaissaient pas vraiment, ils venaient de contrées différentes.

Je m'approchais alors d'un stand de fruits, il y avait déjà quelques clients qui me regardaient de biais. J'observais les pommes un instant, j'avais déjà un peu travaillé à la ville et j'avais quelques pièces, les pommes entraient dans mon budget, il me resterait assez pour du pain. Mon songe s'éteignit quand j'entendis les clients juste avant moi parler au marchand.

-Si j'étais vous monsieur, je me méfierais de cette cliente, c'est une voleuse bien agile...

Je relevais la tête.

-Comment ça? S'intéressa le marchand.

-Voyez vous, elle n'est pas normale, elle continua en baissant la voix, elle est au service de Satan, c'est une sorcière.

-Expliquez-vous ma chère.

-Vous devriez faire attention, elle va surement vous jeter un sort pour que vous lui donniez votre marchandise... enchérit une autre cliente.

-Ou bien faire croire que toutes vos pommes sont là alors qu'elle en aura pris une dizaine, continua la première cliente.

Je regardais le marchand, je voulu parler pour me défendre mais il me coupa.

-Vous devriez partir.

Son ton faisait clairement savoir que c'était un ordre.

Mon regard passait du marchand aux clientes, celui du marchand était remplis de haine et de méfiance tandis qu'à ceux des clientes s'ajoutaient du mépris et de la fierté. Je regardais celles-ci avec une colère montante.

-Attention Marlène, vu comment elle te regarde elle va bientôt te lancer un mauvais sort.

Elles pouffèrent de rire devant moi.

Je m'éloignait alors de ces pies qui ne trouvaient du plaisir qu'à me nuire.

Je fus sauvée par un boulanger qui m'interpella.

-Ne faites pas attention à eux mademoiselle, je veux bien vous vendre de mes pains moi.

Je regardais cette personnes qui était visiblement la seule à bien vouloir m'aider, c'était un assez vieux monsieur mais il était apparemment le seul à ne pas prêter attention à ce que disait les vieilles pies.

-Merci monsieur, je voudrais bien ce pain là.

Je tendis mon paiement mais il s'arrêta et me dit:

-Comme tu m'a l'air honnête je te le fais à moitié prix, dit-il en souriant.

-Heu, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça me va, tiens je te donne celui là aussi, dit il en me tendant un autre pain, plus petit certes mais quand même un pain.

Je le remercia alors et alla à la recherche d'autres denrées.

Je m'approcha d'un autre étalage, il y avait la des concombres qui rentraient dans mon budget. J'en demanda donc deux au primeur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas acheter ces produits.

Je commençais à m'emporter.

-Mais j'ai de quoi payer, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ces sornettes!

-Ils ont déjà étés commandés.

-Ne vous payez pas ma tête, je suis votre première cliente comment on aurait pu tout vous commander?

Il se rapprocha et m'étudia.

-Disons que je les ai commandés et que je ne veux pas vous en vendre.

Il m'étudia encore un peu plus attentivement, enfin, il étudiait surtout ma poitrine.

-A moins que vous ne m'offrez un extra en plus de votre argent, il insista encore un peu plus sur mes seins et commençait à approcher en but d'y poser ses mains dégoutantes.

Un de ceux qui portaient la croix d'argent, celui au bandeau commença à s'approcher.

Malheureusement pour le marchand, il était assez prêt et je lui lança donc une gifle magistrale qui laissa une marque profonde sur sa joue. Je reculais quand il voulu se jeter sur moi pour se venger. Je lui envoyait alors un coup de pied bien maitrisé dans un endroit qui le força à se recroqueviller sur lui même enroulant sa tête sur ses jambes. Tout le monde avait assisté à ce spectacle.

Plus loin, les autres étrangers se concertaient.

-Vous croyez que c'est elle que les akumas pourchassent?

La question resta sans réponse orale.

Je commença à me retourner quand le marchand se relevait. Il me poussa si violemment que je m'étala sur le sol. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir qu'il tenait un couteau. Son regard était de loin celui qui portait le plus de haine.

-Tu va payer pour cette humiliation.

Il abattit alors son couteau dans ma direction. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire, j'étais surement encore trop faible pour me défendre par la magie, J'attendais alors le châtiment.

•°¤*(¯` ´¯)*¤°•

_Je vais essayer de publier rapidement mais je ne suis encore qu'au chapitre 4. Je ne pourrais pas publier tout le moi d'aout donc j'en profiterais pour écrire et je publierais le reste à la rentrée. Voili voilou_


	4. Chapitre 3

Personnages de DGM à Hoshino-sama, reste à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mais le châtiment ne vint pas.

La personne au bandeau retenait le bras de mon agresseur. Il jeta un regard dans ma direction.

Je le regardait, haletante. Il me fit un sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le marchand.

-Vous ne pensez pas pousser la punition un peu trop loin?

Le marchand le regardait effaré.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Lâchez moi! Elle doit payer pour l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir!

Je regardais autour de moi, les autres étrangers se rapprochèrent de leur compagnon.

J'allais répliquer au marchand mais n'eus pas le temps.

-Il me semble que votre humiliation était méritée.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu te mêle gamin!

-Qu'alliez vous faire si elle ne vous avez pas giflé?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-Moi non mais elle oui, je pense que vous lui devez un peu plus de respect.

Son regard s'était durci, il ne lâchait pas le commerçant des yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de sollicitude à mon égard. Il du lui serrer le poignet puisque mon agresseur lâcha le couteau en grognant.

Un des camarades de mon sauveur ramassa le couteau.

-Tss

Il le donna au plus grand qui l'étudia.

-Je pense qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'être respectueux avec ça.

-Je ne crois pas en effet, répondit celui à la cape.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon protecteur. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le commerçant.

-Maintenant je vais te lâcher et on va partir, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit.

Celui qui avait ramassé le couteau en premier vint me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais son aide et le remercia avant de lui prêter un peu plus d'attention mais il ne m'en donna pas le temps. Je me retourna donc vers celui au bandeau qui lâcha le bras du marchand avant de venir nous rejoindre.

-On y va, dit il aux autres avant de me sourire de nouveau.

Je jetais un regard en arrière et aperçu le commerçant agenouillé sur le sol, me regardant d'un air méprisant, d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Pendant le court trajet, celui qui portait une cape ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi en réfléchissant.

Lorsqu'on arriva hors du village, ils s'arrêtèrent et parlèrent entre eux. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris à ce qu'ils disaient, j'entendais des bribes de phrases comme «pas très discret», «reprendre la mission», «la fille», «innocence», rien qui pouvait me faire comprendre le sujet de leur discussion. Jusque là je n'avait pas été très bavarde mais il fallait bien que je m'exprime pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, s'arrêtant dans leur conversation.

-Vous n'êtes pas du village.

Le plus grand prit la parole.

-Désolés, c'est vrai que l'on ne s'est pas présenté. Je suis Marie et voici Daisya, Kanda et Lavi. Nous sommes des exorcistes.

-Exorcistes? Vous chassez des démons?

Lavi, qui était aussi mon sauveur au passage, prit la parole à son tour.

-En quelques sortes, on combat des akumas.

-Ce sont les créatures au masques qui attaquent le village n'est-ce pas?

Marie reprit la parole.

-C'est exact, mais...

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

Kanda venait de sortir de son silence et braquait sur moi un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

C'est à ce moment la que je me rendit compte que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'étais devenue suspecte. Puisque mentir n'est pas mon fort, je me décide à dire la vérité ,ou du moins une partie.

-Heu... je...j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules.

-Comment as-tu pu survivre?

J'allais dire à des inconnus, qui m'avaient sauvées certes mais c'était toujours des inconnus, que j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs de sorcière pour m'en débarrasser? Bien sur!

-Je...J'ai eus de la chance je suppose.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

C'est à ce moment là que Daisya eu comme une illumination.

-Ça y est je me souviens!

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui mais il les ignora et continua son explication en me regardant.

-Tu es la silhouette que j'ai aperçu après avoir détruit l'akuma!

Ils tournèrent vivement la tête vers moi et c'est Kanda qui enfonça le clou.

-C'était donc toi la cible.

* * *

Voili voilou les gens! Je posterais le chapitre 4 avant ce week end parce qu'après je pars pour ne revenir qu'à la rentrée.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Je crois que vous l'aurez compris mais il me semble qu'il faut quand même le signaler: Les personnages de DGM sont à Hoshino-sama et le reste, dont le trio, est à moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper? Continua Kanda.

-Vous me faites mal...

J'avais dit ça d'un ton mi-sévère mi-plaignant.

Il me fixa un petit moment avant de relâcher son étreinte mais il me tenait toujours. Dommage, j'aurais pensée pouvoir m'enfuir, mais au moindre geste il renforcerait sa poigne.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour qu'il me lâche entièrement, mais c'était pas gagné.

Lavi s'approcha et m'observa quelque secondes.

-Répond nous s'il te plait.

Je baissais la tête dans un soupir.

-D'accord, mais je voudrais que vous me lâchiez d'abord.

Kanda dû comprendre le pourquoi. C'est pour cela que je gardais la tête baissée, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux pourrais penser que je ne m'échapperais pas.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Alors, je ne dirais rien, dis-je dans un air de défi en relevant la tête.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose qui te fera parler.

-En effet vous pouvez essayer, mais autant vous prévenir que la torture ne m'a jamais fait avouer quoique ce soit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait allé aussi loin tu sais ce n'est pas un monstre. Mais Yu, je crois que tu peux quand même la laisser.

En voyant le regard de Kanda, je crus qu'il allait le tuer sur place. Mais il resta concentré sur moi.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un piège.

-Peut-être, mais si elle ne dit rien elle ne nous sera plus utile.

La discussion tournait enfin en ma faveur, il était temps. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais partie, Lily et Kasai devaient s'inquiéter. Il fallait que je rentre au plus vite.

Lavi s'est tout d'un coup tourné vers moi.

-Comment ça la torture ne t'a jamais fait avouer?

Je n'aurais pas pensée qu'il le relèverait.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cet épisode de ma vie et elle ne vous concerne en rien.

L'espace d'un instant une lueur de pitié et de sollicitude traversa son regard, il me fit un peu chaud au cœur. On ne m'avait jamais regardée comme ça encore, je n'avais eu droit qu'à des visages rempli de mépris, de crainte ou même de dégout, mais jamais comme ça.

A force de persuasion, Kanda fut contraint de me relâcher.

J'attendis un petit moment pour qu'il soit moins sur le qui-vive. Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous laisser, on m'attend ailleurs. Comme j'ai déjà été contrainte de m'enfuir dans ma vie, je sais que je cours plutôt vite, espérons qu'ils ne puissent tout de même pas m'attraper.

-Je suis désolée.

Et sur ce, je m'enfuie mais je ne suis pas assez loin pour échapper au:

-J'en étais sûr.

Ils s'élancèrent tous à ma poursuite mais j'arrivais à les distancer. Pour ne pas perdre de temps je ne regardais pas derrière moi, mais il fallait que je les sème au plus vite et pour ça, je devrais utiliser la magie. J'avoue que je les avaient sous-estimés, ils étaient plus près que je ne le pensait, je devais donc me cacher de leur vision pour lancer le sort. Je devais donc trouver un grand arbre, qui me dissimulerais entièrement.

-Reviens, on ne te veut pas de mal, s'époumona Marie.

-On veut seulement te poser des questions, enchaina Daisya.

-Je sais.

J'avais à peine murmurée ma réponse pour ne pas perdre de souffle mais j'avais le sentiment, étrange, que quelqu'un m'avait entendu.

Je trouvais finalement un arbre adéquat et m'y cacha derrière.

De là je pu enfin me téléporter jusque devant le portail de la chaumière.

La fillette avait dû m'entendre puisqu'elle sortit rapidement pour venir me voir. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter je préférais ne pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé depuis l'incident du primeur, elle était encore trop jeune pour entendre ça.

-Alors grande sœur, tu as rapportée quoi?

-On ne m'a donnée que du pain, mais bon c'est déjà ça. Tu as trouvée des la nourriture dans la forêt?

Elle reparti quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un bol en terre cuite.

-On a trouvé des myrtilles et Kasai nous a attrapé un lièvre.

-Tant mieux alors, si on mangeait?

Je m'attendais à la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre de vive voix.

-OUII!

Je me promettais alors de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le cacher.

* * *

_Voila. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais pas publier avant septembre, alors c'est inutile de revenir sur la page entre temps, sauf si vous voulez relire bien sur :)._

_Le prénom de la fille ne va pas tarder à apparaitre ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas parce que je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, c'est juste pour que vous le connaissiez en même temps que les exorcistes._

_Je n'aime pas trop quémander en général mais: Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
